thereignfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Familiengeheimnisse
'''Familiengeheimnisse '''ist die zehnte Episode von Reign. Inhalt Nachdem ein Attentat auf Bash misslingt, glauben alle, dass Queen Catherine dahinter steckt. Derweil bietet Mary einer eingekerkerten, schwangeren Frau ihre Hilfe an. Deren Name ist Isobel und sie scheint eine geheimnisvolle Verbindung mit Bash zu haben. Unterdessen erpresst Lola Queen Catherine, damit diese aufhört, die Beziehung zwischen Mary und Bash zu ruinieren, während die beiden ihr Verhältnis zueinander weiter vertiefen. Handlung thumb|left|229px|Bash ist im Thronsaal gelangweilt Während Bash mit seinen Leibwächter Alec kämpfen übt kommt Mary und benachrichtigt ihn über die Königliche Audients da man ihm im Thronsaal erwartet. Aber er sagt ihr das Lord Hugo es alleine schafft da mein seinen Vater sonst auch oft vertretet. Aber Mary sagt ihm das sein Vater Henry II ihn die Verantwortung übertragen hat damit er weiß ob er in der Aufgabe gewachsen sei, da er wegen seiner Legitimierung in Rom ist. Doch Bash hat zweifel da man nur darauf wartet das er einen Fehler macht da er eine Bedrohung für jede Legetimsöhne jeder Familie sei. Bash sitzt im Thronsaal und hört sich von anderen ihre Probleme an da er der Amtierende Regent sei. Dabei langweilt er sich und sagt ihnen un hilfreiche Dinge. Als kurz danach eine Frau kommt da man ihr Vorwirft Dinge von jemanden zu stehlen, kennt Bash die Frau und befehlt ihnen ihr Haus durch suchen. Dabei kommt eine ältere Frau um ihn zusehen da es für sich eine ehre wäre. Als sie ihn fragt ob sie Bash ihren Säge geben könne und dabei näher kommt befehlt Alec sein Leibwächter ihr nicht weiter zu gehen doch sie geht weiter um ihn zu erstechen doch Alec konnte sie noch aufhalten. Mary geht zu Catherine im Kerker und sieht das sie sich wohl fühlt in ihren Kerker da sie alles hat was sie braucht. Sie konfrontiert Catherine ob sie irgendwas mit Bash's Attentat zu tuen hätte. Catherine fragt Mary ob es ihn gut ginge oder er verletzt wurde und fragt sie wie sowas passieren konnte. Doch Mary glaubt ihr nicht da sie denkt ob sie etwas damit zu tuen hätte. Aber Mary lässt sie wissen das Henry II ihr gedroht hätte das wenn etwas mit Bash passieren würde er sie Hinrichten lies. Doch sie sagt Mary das selbst Henry einen Prozess bräuchte und er dafür Beweise bräuchte. Dabei schimpft sie Mary an das sie sich mit Henry zusammen getan hat um Bash Legitimieren zulassen damit sie auf Halb Europa bekommen und das sie das nicht zulassen wird. Als Mary sie fragt ob sie Bash immer noch ermorden möchte und Catherine ihr sagt das sie es tut befehlt sie jeden in diesen Raum alles entfernen zulassen und niemand keiner in diesen Raum Catherine bedienen zu lässt. Mary informiert Bash das sie bei Catherine im Kerker war und das sie sicher ist das sie hinter den Anschlag thumb|258px|Bash erzählt Mary über Isobel auf sein Leben steckt und sie es noch nicht beweisen kann. Dabei kommt Alec und zeigt ihnen seine Wunde auf der Hand und das es von der Klinge für ihn bestimmt war. Da es nur eine Ursache für solch eine Wunder gibt ist es Gift dabei fehlt Mary ein das Catherine wissen wollte ob Bash verletzt wurde. Dabei holt Bash Isobel Derant die Frau im Thronsaal die als Diebstahl Vorurteil wurde und sagt Mary das Catherine sehr eifrig war da sie Isobel für die Fall das der Mordfall schief geht geholt hat um sein Ansehen zu zerstören da es einen Grund dafür gegeben habe sie als Diebstahles besichtigt wird damit man ihr Haus durchsucht da Isobel's Vater ein Verräter war und dafür Enthauptet wurde. Da sie wussten das es in ihren Haus beweise für ihre Verwandschaft finden würde und sie wussten was es für ihn bedeutet. Mary glaubt dass, das Baby von ihn ist doch Bash sagt ihr das Catherine das nur glaubt und Isobel's Vater der Halbbruder von seiner Mutter ist. Da keiner von ihrer Verbindung wissen, doch wenn sie es erfahren das sein Onkel ein Verräter war wird er niemals König. Als Bash Mary erzählt das Alec die Wachen bestochen habe um Isobel]] frei zubekommen, doch sie ist misstrauisch da sie bezweifelt ob es klug war sie aus dem Kerker zu befreien. Doch er habe keine Wahl da sie schon auf dem Weg sind die Beweise zu finden die sie mit dem Verrat ihres Vater's zu verbinden. Er lässt Mary wissen das Lord Hugo nur wissen wollte wie er reagiert indem er sie vor ihn bringt, doch er darf kein Interesse zeige und sich nicht für sie einsetzen und schlägt vor Isobel in einen Sicheren Ort zu bringen. Da die Mädchen für Mary Isobel verkleiden merkt Mary das sie Fieber hat und fragt Bash wann ihr Baby kommt da es bald sein wird. Doch sie können zu keiner Hebamme da man sie dort zuerst findet und schlägt Bash vor das sie woanders hingehen und sie mit ihn mitkommt was Bash und Lola nicht gut finden. Sie schlägt vor das sie mit Isobel wohin fährt sodass sie sich mit Bash treffen da es niemand erfahren wird das Bash und Isobel zusammen fahren. Mary bittet den Mädchen sich um Catherine zu verantwortlich da sie keine Nachrichten empfangen oder schreiben damit sie unbedingt ein Beweis finden das sie hinter den Anschlägen auf Bash steckt. Da sie fürchtet das man sie über Henry II entlarvt. thumb|left|258px|Catherine und Lord Hugo haben einen Plan Bash zu ermorden Währenddessen schreit Catherine nach ihren Dienern und schwört ihnen Rache dabei kommt Lord Hugo zu ihr sie fragt ihnen warum er nicht an den Gift gestorben ist doch er antwortet ihr das es sein Leibwächter Alec es verhindert habe. Catherine erinnert ihn daran was passieren würde mit seinen Land, seinen Titel und seiner Macht sobald Henry II die Thronfolge geändert haben wird. Dabei sagt er ihr das er auf ihrer Seite steht solange er ihn vor Henry schützt. Sie versichert ihn das wenn die Thronfolge nicht geändert wird man in seiner Schuld stehen wird. Sie fragt ihn ob Bash und Isobel schon versucht zu fliehen, was Lord Hugo bestätigt und das man sie verfolgt. Catherine schlägt vor das man sie zusammen Tod finden wird damit ihre Leiche ihre Geschichte erzählen. Als Mary mit ihrer Kutsche flieht reiten ihr Wachen hinterher benachrichtigt Greer das Lola, dabei sehen sie wie jemand Lord Hugo einen Zettel heimlich gibt und wollen sie aufhalten. Währenddessen machen Mary Bash einen Halt damit die Pferde sich ausruhen können und Bash schlägt vor die Straße zu überprüfen Mary schlägt vor mit zukommen da vier Augen mehr sehen als zwei. Mary und Bash erzählen über seine Familie und ihrer Verbindung dabei gibt Mary sich die Schuld da ohne sie dies nicht passieren würde. Dabei merken sehen sie die Wachen von Catherine und schlagen vor durch den Blutwald zu reiten. Catherine wollte heimlich jemanden einen Brief schreiben doch Lola und die anderen Mädchen haben ihr es weggenommen da sie es laut Mary nicht darf. Als Catherine ihnen lästige Wörter sagt lassen sie sie wissen das sie jeden Beweis gegen sie finden werden und verschwinden. Mary informiert Bash das die Fruchtblase von Isobel geplatzt sei und da sie vor ein Bruch der Dunkelheit nicht aus dem Blutwald raus kommen können sie nicht umkehren und schlagen ihr Zelt auf. Es wird immer dunkler und im Zelt verkrampfen Isobel schon die Muskeln da sie erst am letzten Tag etwas getrunken hat. Mary versorgt Isobel während sie sich Unterhalten. In der Zeit hält Kenna bei Catherine Wache, dabei gibt sie Kenna einen Rat das sie Frankreich verlassen solle da sie nicht schlau genug sei um am Hof zu überleben. Dabei erzählt Catherine Kenna ihre Pläne und das sich ihre Probleme später in Luft auflösen doch dann bedankt Kenna sich bei ihr und geht. Als sie Isobel ihre Wehen bekommen holt Mary alleine Wasser dabei hört sie irgendwelche Geräusche und sieht an zwei Ästen befestigtes Symbol von den Heiden und schlägt es mit dem Stock nieder. thumb|256px|Alex, Isobel und Bash sagen ein Gebet was die Heiden verschreckt Als sie ins Zelt reingeht findet Mary noch eine Halskette von den Heiden und informiert es den anderen. Sie erzählt ihnen das sie ihre Symbole aufgehängt haben und sie sie entrissen hat dabei macht Alec das Licht aus und die Heiden kommen immer Näher an ihren Zelt. Dabei sagen Alec, Isobel und Bash ein Gebet auf das sie verschreckt und sie anstelle von sie ihr Pferd getötet haben. Mary ist verärgert und denkt das sie immer noch nicht in Sicherheit wären und bezeichnet sie alle als Heiden. Sie streitet mit Bash da er sie belogen habe doch Bash verteidigt den Glauben da sie noch am Leben seien. Isobel ist kurz vor dem Gebären und dabei hilft Mary ihr. Das Baby kommt und es ist eine Sie und es geht ihr sehr gut. Lola ist bei Catherine und verkündigt ihr von ihren Plan das Kenna eine Idee hatte um sie ans Messer zu liefern. Sie droht Catherine den Brief jeden zu zeigen wenn mit Bash oder Mary etwas passieren wird. Dabei sagt sie ihr noch das sie ihren Sohn weggeekelt hätte und sie alleine wäre. Als sie packen wollen zum Heimweg entschuldigt sich Mary bei Bash doch Bash hat Verständnis. Dabei merkt Mary Bash das wenn sie verheiratet wäre er noch mehr Feinde hätte die seine Schwachstelle suchen da er alles für seine Familie tun würde. Alec geht zu ihnen und benachrichtigt sie das es Isobel nicht gut geht und Mary sieht bei ihr das sie noch immer Blutet und sagt Bash das sie schon einmal so etwas im Kloster gesehen hätte dabei sagt Isobel Bash das er sich um ihr Baby kümmern solle und für sie ein Zuhause finden solle und stirbt. Im Schloss geben Bash und Mary das Baby in einer Kinderstube und sie sollen sie dort versteckt halten dabei sieht Mary am Fuß des Baby ein Mal das die Heiden ihren Neugeborenen geben und hoffen darauf dass, das Mal bald verblast. thumb|left|Mary und Bash küssen sich und sind sich über ihre Gefühle einig Im Schloss mit Isobel's Leiche rufen sie Lord Hugo her um Bash ihn zu informieren das er Isobel getötet habe da sie ihn angerufen hätte. Als Bash ihm sagt das die Familie verstorben wäre ist Lord Hugo nicht so sicher da sie schwanger war doch Bash sagt ihm das er sie so gefunden hätte und sie nur hoffen können das die Wölfe das Baby ein schnelles Ende gemacht hätten. Bash lässt ihn wissen das sie von ihren Plänen mit der Königin bescheid wissen und sie jeder Zeit Platz in ihrer Zelle für ihn finden. Bash und Mary beerdigen Isobel mit einer Heidischen Tradition wo man sich in die Hand schneidet und es auf dem Grab fließen lässt was Mary mitmacht. Er lässt Mary wissen das er nie die Krone wollte aber es doch als Schicksal akzeptieren wird da er lernen wird sie zu tragen. Er sagt ihr auch das er nicht Francis sei da seine Loyalität nur ihr Gehört und küssen sich. Zitate Catherine de' Medici: Oh, hallo Mary. Mary Stuart: Ich hatte es so verstanden das niemand außer Wachen und Kammerdienerin diese Gemächern betreten dürfen und zwar auf Anordnung des Königs. Wie ich sehe ist die Liste länger geworden, sie umfasst auch Lakaien, Ankleiderinnen, Köche und Dekorateure und vielleicht auch ein paar Hofräte. Wache: Ja eure Hoheit aber eure... Mary Stuart: Ist Furcht einflößend. Ja das weiß ich aber ihr dürft eins nie vergessen auch der König ist furcht einflößend und er kehrt bald zurück. Catherine de' Medici: Ach Mary lass den armen Mann, ich bin dennoch eingekerkert oder etwa nicht? Mary Stuart: Jemand wollte gerade Bash töten. Catherine de' Medici: Nun geht es Bash gut? Mary Stuart: Ich sagte wollte ihn töten. Catherine de' Medici: Wurde er vielleicht verletzt? Wie konnte das passieren? Ah ihr dachte wohl ich verrate mich, das ich euch einen Hinweis gebe das ich daran beteiligt war. Mary Stuart: Nun ja, gibt es im Königreich irgendjemanden der ihn lieber Tod sehe. Catherine de' Medici: Nun nächst einmal jeder Adelige Familie, jeder der Frankreich liebt würde den Land einen rechtmäßigen König wünschen. Mary Stuart: Hat Henry nicht gesagt das ihr den Kopf verliert wenn Bash was zu stoßen sollte. Catherine de' Medici: Selbst Henry brauchte dafür einen Prozess und Prozesse verlangen dazu Beweise. Seit ihr tatsächlich überrascht das ich mich gegen Sebastian stelle? Würdet ihr alles handeln wenn man ihr euren Geburtsrecht wegnehmen würde? Mary Stuart: Ihr wisst doch warum ich Francis nicht heiraten kann. Ich mache das weil ich sein Leben rette will selbst er hat das eingesehen deswegen ist er fort gegangen und verzichtet auf den Thron. Catherine de' Medici: Was ihr Vorhabt tut ihr ganz sicher nicht für mein Sohn es ist ein Komplott um England an euch zu reißen und ausgeheckt mit meinen Ehemann damit ihr auf diese Weise an halb Europa kommt. Mary Stuart: Henry lies mir keine Wahl und meine Mutter insistierte. Catherine de' Medici: Deswegen muss ich es nicht zulassen. Mary Stuart: Ihr versucht also weiterhin Bash zu ermorden. Catherine de' Medici: Meine Liebe kleine Mary ich versuche niemals etwas ich tue es. Mary Stuart: Das glaube ich weniger. Ich will das alles aus diesen Raum entfernt wird jedes einzige Möbelstück, jeder Wandbehang, jeder Teppich und jeder Brotkrümel. Raus damit! Catherine de' Medici: Das nicht das ist meine Augen creme. Mary Stuart: Sei vorsichtig vielleicht ist es Gift. Du da von nun an geht hier kein Bediensteter ein oder aus ohne die Genehmigung von mir oder meiner Hofdamen jeder der gegen verstößt verliert seinen Kopf und jetzt schaft alles raus, sofort! ________________________________________________________________________ Lord Hugo: Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme, bringe ich euch eure Krone. ________________________________________________________________________ Catherine de' Medici: Dann ist eine von Mary's Hofdamen eine Spionen die andere eine Fälscherin und Kenna sagen wir nett und nennen sie eine Verführerin. Was seit ihr? Lola: Ihr tragt die Verantwortung für den Tod meines Mannes denn ich liebte. Catherine de' Medici: Ah, Colin ihr seit verbittert ja. Lola: Nein diese Bezeichnung trifft auf euch zu, ihr Rechtfertigt euch damit euren Sohn beschützen zu wollen aber wo ist er jetzt? Ihr habt ihn weggeekelt ihr seit bitter und alleine. Catherine de' Medici: ich hatte meine Gründe. Lola: Es ist mir gleich warum ihr eure Macht missbraucht ich möchte nur das sie euch genommen wird, für immer. Trivia * Die erste Episode in der Toby Regbo nicht als Francis spielt * Sebastian wurde fast von einen Attentat getötet * Catherine de' Medici ist schon über 1 Monat im Kerker eingeschlossen * Henry II ist in Rom wegen der Legitimierung von Sebastian * Isobel ist wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft gestorben Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Adelaide Kane als Mary Stuart *Torrance Coombs als Sebastian *Megan Follows als Catherine de' Medici *Alan Van Spring als Henry II *Celina Sinden als Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey als Kenna *Anna Popplewell als Lola Nebendarsteller *Rossif Sutherland als Nostradamus Gastdarsteller *Amy Forsyth als Isobel Derant *Daniel Fatherson als Alec *Ted Artherton als Lord Hugo *Jeanie Callejaer als Jean